cptashfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Valois
Summary Ashley Valois was a highly publicized and influential space pirate. He was often referred to as 'Captain Valois' by both friends and rivals, despite having spent his entire life as a civilian. He rose quickly to prominence as a public figure, and was a well-known opponent of megacorporate interests and practices, most notably the East Bay Trading Co. Some, both supporters and opponents alike, have called Valois an activists and revolutionary, citing actions taken against megacorporate statehood and extranational or paranational practices. Despite this, and his status in many outlying colonies as a folk hero, his official InterPol status still lists him as a pirate, albeit with special note of the threat his social influence poses. His recorded felonies under the umbrella "piracy" include smuggling, theft, kidnapping, terrorism, aggravated assault, attempted homicide, homicide. At the height of his notoriety he was wanted 'dead or alive' due to pressure from East Bay, though this has since been downgraded to 'alive' only. His current whereabouts and status are unknown. The ship which Ashley Valois held command over was designated Renegade Hope (occasionally erroneously printed as The Renegade Hope though the article "the" never appeared in any official record of the ship). Besides Valois, it was crewed by other notable pirates Miette d'Etoiles, and Alias. Renegade Hope was designed by Valois, and hand-built by its crew. It was unique among contemporary interstellar vessels in that it was specifically tailored toward acts of interstellar piracy and deep-space theft, existing as a kind of hybrid between deep-space naval destroyers and "landable" interstellar merchant cargo ships. History Early Life Ashley was born Ashley Aurum, to colonial miners Alexia and Emmet Aurum, on the planet whatever, in the semi-permanent mining camp of Village outside of the Town township. From an early age he displayed an interest in and capacity for mechanical engineering, especially vehicular engineering, even modifying his father's pickup truck at the age of eight. After a fight with some neighbor boys, Ashley became withdrawn and absorbed in his mechanical tinkering, to such a degree that at the age of twelve, his parents urged him to spend more time in town, in hopes that he would forge social bonds outside the sometimes hostile environment of the camp. He flourished in Town and quickly befriended "Pops", an older Engineer who offered him a job in his small repair shop servicing the spaceport. From there Ashley became involved in the "second wave" of Load-Runner racing popularity. Piloting his own handmade Runners, Ashley became a local celebrity, and forged an intense but friendly rivalry with [Jennifer or whatever]. At that time, unsanctioned Load Runners were still prohibited by a number of corporate productivity laws which held that the inherent danger of the sport illegally jeopardized company assets. First Encounter With Pirates When Ashley was seventeen years old, he participated in a contest devised by Jennifer?? to send one of the local competitors to the Union of Affiliated Racers. The race was interrupted when a pirate, named Pirate crashed and was marooned on Planet. The pirate took the Town Governor hostage in an attempt to secure passage off-world. The pirate was pursued by INTERPOL, however, who blockaded the planet to prevent the pirates' escape. When the Pirate's partner(s) arrived to rescue their comrade, I guess and Ashley collaborated with INTERPOL to outmaneuver the pirates and bring them to justice. An unfavorable outcome of this victory of the law over criminality was the confiscation and impounding of both Jennifer and Ashley's racing vessels, under productivity law. However, in recognition of their assistance and piloting skills, both Ashley and really? were offered cadetships at INTERPOL's Naval Academy. Ashley declined, already harboring what would become strong anti-government sentiments.Category:People Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Revolutionaries Category:Renegade Hope Category:Heroes Category:Racers